


Rendezvous

by ColorCodeTheWriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Group Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV First Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCodeTheWriter/pseuds/ColorCodeTheWriter
Summary: When Pip goes over to Pocket's house for the day, he finds himself involved in a much longer and more exhausting situation than tea time.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrup/Christophe DeLorne/Damien Thorn, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup/Gregory of Yardale, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup/Herbert Pocket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened. One minute, I was having a wonderful chit-chat over tea with my dear friend Pocket, and the next, I was lying on his bedroom floor sticky and exhausted with both my mouth and my…other hole resized.

It all went by so quickly. I can still barely wrap my head around any of it. The lust, the overwhelming sensations, the feeling of satisfaction when it was all over; there was so much to take in all at once, almost too much. A subtle feeling of humiliation and guilt lingered in my mind afterwards, and I'm sure during it. I probably just didn't notice due to being wasted on euphoria.

I should never have done this. Why did I give in? How could I have partaken in such a disgraceful act? Why did I enjoy it? When will Pocket host another one of these? Questions that I wanted answers to, but will probably be unable to answer. Unless I remember exactly what happened, I won’t figure out what made me decide that this was a good idea.

It started out typical, as far as Saturday afternoons go. I was busy with the dirty dishes in my kitchen sink after a lovely little lunch, humming my favorite tune as I worked. In the midst of washing a bowl, I heard the telephone ringing from the living room. With a happy gasp, I quickly put the ceramic back in the sink and hurried there. I don't normally receive phone calls, so it was nice to know that someone wanted to take the time out of their day to talk to me. I dried my hands off and went to pick up the phone. Had I known who was calling, I wouldn't have held the receiver so close to my ear.

“‘Ello there, Phillip!” Pocket practically shouted through the phone. I jumped in surprise and instinctively held it away from my head. He always comes right out of the gate like that whenever he calls, and although it's irritating, I never felt like it was necessary to bring it up.

“Ah yes, good afternoon, Pocket,” I replied after recovering from the initial surprise. “How is your day so far?”

“Oh, about the same as every other day. Had a conversation with Estella, stopped by the post, and I met a very nice lad in the park! We had a discussion about the current state of America and a few other political issues. He was rather intelligent if I do say so myself. I felt as though I learned a helpful lesson on discussing difficult subjects from him. But that's not what I had called to tell you. I wanted to know if you have anything planned this evening?”

“Hm…” I paused, trying to remember if I made any plans with friends for later. “Not that I know of. Why do you ask?”

“I wanted to invite you to my home for an evening of chatting and tea time! If you don't mind, of course."

“No, of course not!” I replied eagerly. “That sounds splendid!”

“Excellent! Please take your time if I interrupted anything. I'll be ready when you arrive. Take care!” And with that, he hung up.

I quickly finished cleaning up the dirty dishes and went to my bedroom to fix my hair. I've always been proud of my locks and made sure to take extra good care of them, especially when I was going out. I brushed it to get rid of any stray hairs and tangles before tying it into a long ponytail that went down my back. Although my old classmates have teased me in the past for having a more feminine look, I've never let it bother me. As Damien said, they're merely jealous that they can't make long hair look good like I can!

Once I looked just right, I grabbed my shoes and top hat before leaving the house. It was a lovely afternoon to say the least, a rarity in England. I probably would've gone for a stroll anyways had Pocket not invited me to his flat just to savor the nice weather while it lasted. For all I knew, it'd be months before another sunny day like this one.

Anyway, Pocket’s house isn't too far from my own, so it didn't take long to reach it. Once I arrived at his doorstep, I reached for the knocker, and he swung the door open before I had the chance to use it. I'll never figure out how he's able to tell when people are at his doorstep without looking. It's one of his many little quirks that make him such a charming fellow.

“Phillip! How nice it is to see you once again!” He pulled me into a hug.

“Pocket, we've seen each other only three days ago.”

“Yes, yes, I know. But it feels more akin to three months,” he said and pulled away from me. “I have the tea and crumpets prepared at the table. Come along!”

We settled into our seats and prepared our beverages the way we liked. “So, has anything interesting happened as of late?” I asked.

“Well, there was a situation I was caught up in last week! I was walking through the street, and then an elderly woman…”

Pocket and I spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking. We didn't need anything amazing to keep us entertained, as we merely spoke about anything that slipped into the conversation. Local news, what we've been reading, mutual friends, jokes, the weather; oh dear, I could go on and on. Leave it to Pocket to make any sort of topic interesting. You can never be bored around him. It's true, but in more than one way as I was soon about to discover.

A little more than three hours had passed since I had arrived, and we'd finished our tea and crumpets by then. Even if we hadn't, who would drink cold tea? We were in his sitting room and relaxing on the sofa.

“Do you have any exciting plans for tomorrow? I'd simply love to hear it!” Pocket said with his usual chipper smile.

“Well, it isn't exciting, but it is something. I'm visiting my Auntie Clarice.”

“It's still nice to visit relatives. It's one of the easiest ways to show that you care.”

I nodded. “Very true, ‘ol chap. I would plan on staying for a bit longer, but she has Church that day. She's a very religious lady who takes that sort of thing very seriously.”

Pocket paused. “Tomorrow is Sunday?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

He snapped his fingers as though he had remembered something. “Well blow me down! I thought that I had forgotten something when I invited you.”

“What have you forgotten?” I looked at him curiously.

“Every other week on Saturday, I invite some of my mates over for multiple rounds of cheeky group sex. It's hard to believe that something I look forward to so much slipped my mind.”

I froze when I processed what had come out of his mouth. Did Herbert Pocket, the most polite and refined gentleman I know, actually say that? And so nonchalantly for that matter? “I-I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” I smiled nervously.

“I said that I was inviting some old friends of mine to my home for a long and exhausting orgy.”

Oh. He did say what I thought he said.

“Um…” I sat in stunned silence. I didn't know what to say or think. How was I supposed to react to this?

I finally spoke out after getting my thoughts straight. “Well…now I know to never judge you by a cover…oh dear…”

“You did ask what I had forgotten, did you not?” he laughed.

“I didn't think it would be something so vulgar…”

“I personally believe that people shouldn't be ashamed of their physical urges, Phillip. They're completely natural. In fact, I think that they should embrace their promiscuity a tad bit more if they wish to do so. Responsibly, of course.”

What an interesting point of view. “But what if somebody discovers who you are behind closed doors? Your reputation would be ruined.”

“That's exactly why my private life is private. The only people that hear of my unconventional pastimes are people that I’d like to invite to them,” he smirked.

I didn't understand what he meant at first and I raised an eyebrow. “May I ask why you're looking at me that way?”

He laughed and shook his head. “Oh, you sweet innocent summer child,” he purred. Just like that, he pinned me down to the couch by my wrists and straddled me, using his bodyweight to keep me from moving.

“Eep!” I squeaked at the sudden movement and tried to wiggle free. My heartbeat sped up from shock mixing with excitement and my face went bright red in color. “P-Pocket!”

“Hush, Phillip,” he said and placed two of his fingers on my mouth. I looked up at him nervously, shaking slightly. Even though I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, the suddenness of it all left me in a slightly scared state. After all, I had just learned that he regularly has sex with his friends, something that I've always assumed was reserved for lovers, and here he was doing things to me that would've never dreamed he'd do. How was I supposed to feel about the situation? 

“May I speak now?” he asked me. I nodded and he removed his hand. “If it isn't clear enough, I'd like for you to join in on the little ‘meeting’ I have scheduled for tonight with my mates. Are you inter-”

“Heavens no!” I yelled. “You may see sexual intercourse as a fun pastime, but to me, it's much more serious. I don't see you as any lesser because of what you choose to do with your body, and I won't try to stop you if that's what you want. It just isn’t what I want.”

“Alright. I'll inform you of when they'll arrive so you have time to leave!” he replied cheerily. And without warning, he leaned down and kissed me.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but it was still enough to leave me frozen where I was. I hadn't realized that he had already pulled away a split second later until the weight on my waist was lifted. My breath was slow as I watched my friend about to walk away and thought about what had happened.

This bit of trivia about myself is something that I've never wanted to admit to anyone, not even to myself. But after what Pocket just did, he left me no choice.

I have always harbored secret feelings for him.

Not emotionally, mind you. He's nothing but a wonderful friend to me.

It's his body that I'm attracted to.

It's his slim physique that perfectly matched his sweet and eccentric personality. It's his freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose ever so delicately. It's his dark green eyes with slight hints of brown here and there in the sunlight. Even his large front teeth is something that I would say he wears quite well. The man with all of those features had just eagerly kissed me, and I wanted more. Much more.

In a brisk decision, I grabbed his sleeve to stop him from leaving me and got up on my feet to meet his gaze.

“Pocket…can you…please do that again?” I asked with hesitation lacing my voice.

A sly grin spread on his face, and he wrapped his arms around me. “Gladly,” he said softly while pulling us closer together. The space between us closed as we kissed again, this time with much more intensity. I felt his hands slide down my body and to my waist while mine went up his chest. I sighed and relaxed myself. 

On the outside, I was calm as can be and even a bit excited. Internally, I was practically hyperventilating. What if someone were to walk in and see me like this with my former mentor?

Almost as if he could read my thoughts, he quickly pulled away to speak. “There's no need to worry. Nobody will see us if we don’t want them to,” he said and dove back into our embrace.

“Mnnh…” I moaned softly while running my fingers through his lovely orange hair.

Pocket apparently decided to go a bit further and attempted to poke his tongue into my mouth, asking for full access. I was caught off guard, but I wasn't about to complain about what he was doing. I opened my mouth up a bit and let him in. He must've been eager to explore that part of my body, because he wasted no time tonguing my mouth. It felt strange, but it felt nice at the same time. That was peculiar.

Blood flowed to my face as I blushed a dark shade of crimson and to…another place that caused my trousers to suddenly feel uncomfortably tight. God, if Pocket were to notice…

“Oh, hard already, are we? My, you're perverted~”

Bullocks.

Pocket grasped my shoulders and lowered me back onto the sofa so that I was sitting in front of him. He got down onto his knees and began to fiddle with my belt buckle as if it were his first time coming across one. His large innocent eyes peered up at me.

“May I have a little taste?” he asked with a sweet tone.

“Oh, um…of course you ma-”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Pocket and I turned our heads towards the door as a knocking sound emitted from it. “Oh, that must be one of the guests!” Pocket chirped and went to answer. I quickly tried to hide my erection before whoever was there saw it.

“Pocket, at least give me a chance to cover up!”

“Cover what? You're still fully clothed.”

Before I could respond, he opened up the door with the same chipper tone he usually bears when greeting someone. “Gregory! You've arrived!”

Gregory!?

My head whipped around to check if that was the Gregory I was familiar with. Surely not…right?

Alas, the orange button up top and wavy blonde hair told me almost instantly that my suspicion was correct. That was indeed Gregory of Yardale, standing at Pocket’s door in anticipation of homosexual group sex.

I never would have thought that he'd been there, and judging by his surprised look when he noticed me, the feeling was reciprocated.

“Pocket, how on Earth did you manage to convince Phillip to be involved?” he asked while blushing a light pink color.

“Oh, I have my ways,” Pocket said with a shrug. Gregory briskly entered the room and took a seat next to me before Pocket even had the chance to shut the door behind him. It seemed that he was just as embarrassed as I was that we'd caught each other in this situation.

Pocket sighed in contentment and began to walk to his bedroom. “You two wait here while I go get some preparations ready. Damien and Christophe should arrive by the time everything is set up.”

Oh lovely. Now both Damien and Christophe were going to be there. Were all of our mutual friends involved in this meeting?

Before Pocket took to his bedroom, he turned back to Gregory and I and gave us a cheeky look. “You may treat yourselves to an appetizer before the main course,” he giggled and slid through the doorway before locking the door.

Both of us turned a dark shade of red and glanced at each other. I don't know how, since the awkward atmosphere made it so that I could barely handle being in the same room as him, let alone look at him. While I gave him a nervous expression, he gave me a stern one.

“You'd better not tell anyone why I'm here,” he growled. “If word of this gets out, my reputation will be tarnished forever. People will start calling me a slut.”

“Don't worry Gregory. You haven't a thing to worry about. I'm concerned about the same thing myself to be honest.”

“What for? You don't have anything to lose. Almost everybody groans in dismay the moment you walk into a room. I'm known as the fellow who graduated from Harvard with a Bachelor’s degree and a 4.0 grade point average.”

“Gregory-”

“If people take notice of the fact that I regularly make love to my male friends, I'll never hear the end of it!”

“Gregory, I don't-”

“All I'll ever hear will be ‘slut’ this and ‘man whore’ that and-”

“Gregory!” I shouted. He jumped a bit at my sudden outburst and stared at me wide-eyed. A sigh left my lips as I calmed myself down.

“Firstly, I do have friends; friends that I could potentially lose if they discover that I'm going through with this. Secondly, I doubt that anyone will even become suspicious. Pocket would never plan anything that would cause any of us any sort of harm, socially or otherwise. Finally, why are you even doing this if you're that worried about getting caught?”

“An orgasm is similar to applause, Phillip. It's an addiction. Plus, I feel as though becoming physically closer to my friends has brought me emotionally closer to them as well, like I understand them more. I know that I'm running the risk of someone finding out, but it's a risk that I'm willing to take. I just wanted to make sure that you would keep the secret.”

“Of course I would.” I smiled. While what was about to happen left my stomach feeling like it was plummeting into my shoes, the way Gregory described it made it sound a bit more enjoyable than what I was imagining. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. But at the same time, the thought of it made me feel dirty and that I was about to be tainted. I was so confused, and I still am right now.

Soon enough, Damien arrived along with Christophe, and Pocket poked his head out from his bedroom’s doorway. “Ah yes, everybody is here! And just in time as well. I have just finished getting everything set up perfectly.” He gestured to us to come into his bedroom and went to wait for us there.

I got up along with the others and went with them to where the orgy was about to take place. What exactly had Pocket prepared? The possibilities of such activities went through my head and the thought made my face turn bright pink.

Oh dear, I really am perverted.

“Nervous?” Damien asked me before he walked in. I timidly nodded my head and stared down at my feet. “Don't be. Trust me, you won't regret it,” he smirked and disappeared into the dimly lit room. After gathering every bit of courage I had in me, I took a deep breath and followed him.

It took a bit for my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room lit only by a single bedside lamp that was covered with a thin scarf, giving the room a soft glow. There were sex toys, bondage gear, and bottles of lubricant scattered throughout the area with most of them being on the bed in the corner. I spotted dildos of all sorts and some vibrators here and there. I believe I even saw a whip hanging on a bedpost.

Pocket was sitting on the edge of his bed when I walked in and lit up when he saw that all of us were in the room. “Excellent! Now, without further adieu…” he purred, walking over to the door and closing it. “Shall we begin?”


	2. Chapter 2

Christophe gave me a sly smirk and grabbed my arm. “Philleep eez mine first,” he said and briskly pushed me onto the bed.

“Eep! Christophe, calm dow-” He pounced on me before I could finish my sentence and began to rip my clothing off.

“Prepare yourself, Philleep. I haveen’t had time to masturbate all week.”

In no time, he had me completely stripped of everything that I had on apart from my undergarments and he stared at my body up and down. The hungry look in his eyes as he examined me made my stomach flip, and I looked away. What was he going to do?

Christophe reached down and ran his rough hand over my abdomen, licking his lips. “I've always wanteed to get my hands on you and do unspeakable zeengs to your body, and now I finally can,” he growled dangerously, rubbing my erection from the outside of my boxers. I squirmed from his touch and let out a silent moan.

“Mnnh…”

He paused and got started on removing his own clothing, only he stripped down entirely. Once his boxers were off and I got a look at how big he was, my mouth fell open. I won't go into specifics, but let's say that I was going to be in quite a bit of pain in the morning.

“Are you sure you can handle zees?” he smirked. I nodded in response, although I was questioning if I actually could. He suddenly grabbed and pulled me up by my hair and pressed the tip against my lips.

“Prove eet.”

My face scrunched up at first, but I quickly relaxed and opened my mouth up for him. I gave the tip a light lick and gently sucked on it as if it were a lollipop. My wet tongue slid around his skin while I tried to get familiar with the sensation of having this foreign object in my mouth. Apparently this wasn't enough for Christophe, because he grabbed my head and roughly crammed himself into my mouth and down my throat.

I immediately gagged as he thrust in and out of my mouth and started to tear up. I haven't given a man fellatio in quite some time, especially a man of this size; my throat was nowhere near ready for this sort of violent treatment. I grabbed his hips to try and get him under control, but he was much stronger than I and he quickly overpowered me.

Clutching my hair, he kept on violating my mouth as if I were a sex doll and let out low and silent moans. “Ahh, fuuck…”

“Mnnn!” I squealed out in a mixture of pain and excitement. My throat was so sore, but I didn't want to stop. My head moved back and forth along with Christophe’s movement so that he could get all of himself in my mouth at once. I looked up at him with tears running down my face.

As much as I didn't want him to, he pulled out of my mouth and turned me over so that my bum was in the air and in front of him. A dark chuckle left his mouth as he played with the elastic band of my boxers, almost slipping them off. It was driving me mad, I just wanted him inside of me.

Christophe finally hooked his finger around the waistband and pulled my undergarments down in one swift movement. I eagerly lifted my bum up more so that he could see how impatient I was to feel him.

“Hehe…you are quite ze leettle slut, aren't you?” he purred and slapped my rear.

“Anngh!” I yelled out. “Just give it to me right now!”

He smirked and pulled my waist up to his hips, rubbing the tip of his penis against my entrance. He would just barely push himself in, but then go right back out and start rubbing again. Why was he teasing me so much? I just needed him to fuck me already.

“Please Christophe, I want it so badly! I want you to fuck me until I can't feel my legs!”

He paused his movement and tightened his grip on my hips. “Zat’s just what I needed to hear,” he growled and slammed into me with no warning.

I bit down on the blanket to keep myself from whining out and I welled up in tears again. It hurt so badly because of his size and how quickly he slid into me, but some sick part of me was enjoying the rougher treatment he was giving. I didn't quite know why. I just felt so alive being treated as merely a toy for others’ entertainment.

“Christophe…please…” I whined as I moved back and forth to get him to start moving. I wasn't even fully adjusted yet. I just wanted the pleasure to continue.

He didn't answer. He only began to thrust into me at a steady pace. I was a bit caught off guard at how gentle he was being now, considering the fact that he nearly destroyed my mouth only five minutes ago.

“You're not n-nearly as violent as you were earlier…” I said with a breathy voice.

“Not yet.”

I let out a whimper and bit down on my lip as his hips collided with my rear. “A-aah…Christophe…” I moaned. My back arched as he continued, getting faster with each thrust. He steadily sped up more and more, and we groaned in unison. “Mnn…you feel a-amazing inside of me…”

“Nggh…ahhah, Philleep…”

As much as I hated French people (Christophe being an exception of course), I will admit that his accented moans were driving me crazy. Every time he swore under his breath or muttered my name with a shaky voice, it got me more excited, and I loved every second of it. “Angh, oh bloody hell yes…!”

Right in the middle of our lovemaking, someone grabbed my hair and roughly yanked my head up to meet his gaze. I thought that it was Christophe at first, but once I got a look at the piercing red eyes peering down at me, I quickly figured out who it was.

“Hey Mole, do you have room for another guy?” Damien asked him.

“Aah…oui, Damien…mnn, sh-sheet…”

A smirk appeared on Damien’s face and turned his eyes back down to me. “Wanna know what it's like to get double teamed, Pippers?” I quickly nodded and opened up my mouth, perhaps a bit too excited.

“Mnnah…D-Damien, d-don’t hold ba-AHHCK!” I gagged as he shoved himself into my mouth, interrupting me. He violently moved his hips back and forth at the same pace that Christophe was going at from behind me, and I tried my hardest to keep up with him. I moved my head along with his thrusts to try and give him the most pleasure I possibly could.

With every thrust from both men and every scream of euphoria from everyone in the area, I edged closer and closer to my much craved orgasm. The room began to spin and my limbs went numb and weak like jelly. I could almost feel it building up as the seconds ticked by. I was so close. Just a bit more…

That’s when Christophe thrust in and hit my prostate.

I let out a muffled yet loud scream and exploded. A wave of pleasure washed over me and my semen splashed onto the sheets below me as I came, definitely staining them. That was of course the last thing on everyone’s mind at the moment.

Christophe followed suit soon afterwards, and Damien did as well. When he did, my mouth was completely flooded with semen, so much so that I couldn't swallow it all. A little bit dripped out of my mouth and down my chin. It was quite the messy scene.

Right around the time we finished up, Pocket and Gregory were wrapping up their round as well. Pocket had Gregory sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs wrapped around his waist when I got a look at them, and by the looks of it, they were just as tired as we were.

“Perhaps we…should wait…and regain our energy…before continuing…” Gregory said in between pants.

Everyone was in agreement that that was a good idea, especially me. My throat was very sore after that ordeal and could use a break. 

It did not take very long at all for everyone to regain their strength. After around three minutes, everyone was ready to get back to why we were there in the first place.

Gregory was the one to grab me this time. He pulled me in from behind and wrapped his arms around my abdomen. “So how do you feel?”

“Sore…”

“Still? Hm…” He turned me around and laid me down, then grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a vibrator that was off to the side. “Spread out your legs, Phillip.”

Although my legs were tired and my bum ached, I did as I was told. Something like this is something that I have always wanted to try, and I was not about to pass this up just because I was sore.

Gregory rubbed a fair amount onto his hand and carefully slid two of his fingers into me. The temperature of the lubricant made me squirm in place, and I looked up at Gregory with needy eyes.

He chuckled at my expression. “You look absolutely adorable,~” he purred and pushed his fingers in and out. I whimpered and looked down to watch what he was doing.

“Mnn…Gregory…”

Right as I was beginning to get erect, he pulled his digits out of me completely and retrieved the vibrator that he got earlier. After covering it with lube as well, he slowly put it in my rear and wiggled it around a bit. He wasn't moving it much at all and it already felt wonderful. I tensed up, causing myself to tighten my walls around the toy.

“Do you want me to turn it on?~” he asked lovingly. I nodded slowly, excited and relaxed at the same time.

He flicked the switch on the vibrator and gradually turned it up to a decent power level. It rattled and shook inside of me, making me moan out and wriggle and writhe. Now that I was finally experiencing the sensation, I understood why these things are so popular with women.

Gregory pushed and pulled it back and forth, occasionally shaking it about. “Aaghn, oh fuck, yes…!” I swore out loud. It was just starting to get good when he turned it off and pulled it out, and I whimpered from the lack of stimulus. “Why did you-”

“Shh,” he interrupted. He then grabbed my legs and propped them up on his shoulders, aligning his penis with my entrance. “This might hurt a bit,” he warned.

“Yes, I know.”

He steadily slid himself into me, groaning quietly. I noticed that Gregory was much gentler and more focused on the passion than Christophe and Damien were, both of whom mindlessly rammed into me. I enjoyed both types of treatment, but if I was forced to pick, I would say that I preferred it rougher. As dirty as I feel admitting it, it's the truth.

Once he was up to the hilt, he pulled out halfway and pushed back in, picking up a soft rhythm. A silent slapping sound rang out whenever he collided with me, and I rocked myself back and forth against him.

“O-oh, mnnh…” Gregory moaned aloud. He moved my legs to his sides and leaned down, laying a passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders in return. 

“Nggh…yes…” I moaned a bit louder than before. While what he was doing felt nice, he was being too calm for my taste. I wanted him to be wilder and more aggressive. I swiftly rolled us over so that I was straddling him.

“Ah! Phillip, what are you - auugh!” He let out a squeak when I started to ride him. My voice quavered and went a few octaves higher than usual as I bounced almost like a rabbit on his waist. Gregory started to pant and moan at a much higher volume, and he gripped my hips tightly.

I slammed myself down on him as hard as I could, trying desperately to get a bit of pain in for myself along with pleasure. I have no clue why I wanted it to hurt; it just felt right. “Greg-ory, aah!” I gasped. “You, feel, so, bloody, good!” I paused every time I collided with him.

Gregory screamed in pleasure along with me and thrust up into me, getting all of himself inside. He seemed to be enjoying what I was doing, and I will admit that I was enjoying it as well. There was something so fun about being on top. I was loving every second of our passion.

“Oh, fuck yes!” he shouted and suddenly pulled out before pushing me onto the carpeted floor. He shoved himself back in and fucked me much faster and harder than before. I was pushed back and forth by the force of each collision, and a familiar heat was lit in the pit of my stomach. I’m unsure if it was the foreplay or how rough he was being, but my orgasm was arriving much sooner with Gregory than with Christophe.

“Mnngh, Gregory, s-slow down! I don't want to cum yet!”

While he did slow down a bit like I asked, he still pounded my bum just as hard. In fact, I would argue that he was doing it harder than before. If he was trying to keep up the amount of pleasure I was receiving, he was doing a wonderful job at it. I tossed my head to the side and arched my back up.

“Aagh, shit!” I cried as my orgasm hit me like a truck. The white liquid shot into the air and splattered onto my abdomen as I saw flashes in my vision, and I grabbed and tugged on the blanket. It felt so amazing.

It didn't take much longer for Gregory to finish after me. He sighed in relief and looked down at me with heavy breath. I met his gaze and gave him a sheepish grin. “Goodness…I can tell that you have quite a bit of experience.”

“I've been arriving at these meetings for a while now. I was bound to learn a thing or two.”

I giggled and gave him a kiss. “You're so handsome…”

“So are you. I'm glad to have gotten the chance to do this with you.”

I looked over at Pocket, Damien, and Christophe to see if they were almost finished, and they looked as though they were. Damien was thrusting into Pocket at a vigorous pace from behind and whipping him while Christophe masturbated to the scene in front of him. Watching the three started to get me excited all over again and I quickly looked away.

While Gregory and I caught our breath, the trio on the bed finished up and fell over from exhaustion. And that's where I am now. 

While I’m not as ashamed of myself as I was previously, I still wonder why I went through with it at all. Just because Pocket kissed me, I made love to most of my friends. And in one night. Even though I greatly enjoyed it and want to attend the next time Pocket hosts one of these, I still feel like I committed a crime by thinking such thoughts.

Everyone in the room was tired all over again, and I wasn't sure if they could go again this time around. I definitely couldn’t. I was sore, aching, and milked dry. In other words, I was finished for the night.

Fortunately, everyone seemed to agree. Damien got up and began to get dressed, and Christophe and Gregory did so as well.

Pocket sat up and gave the three a playful smirk. “I must say, this night was one of the better ones that we've had so far. Even if it was a bit short. Hm?” he hummed, apparently noticing that I wasn't getting dressed like the others. “Where’s Phillip?”

“He'z steell lyeeng on ze floor,” Christophe said, turning his eyes to me. Pocket leaned over the edge of the bed and peered down at me as I laid there limply like a rag doll.

“Aren't you going to get dressed, Phillip?” he asked.

I slowly shook my head. “I'm sorry, but I’m much too sore.”

“Oh, that's alright, ol’ chap. You are more than welcome to stay here for the night.”

I pushed myself up and turned my head towards him. “May I ask why?”

“I know that you're tired, so I'm not going to make you walk all the way back home. There is plenty of room on my sofa. Or in my bed, if you prefer.”

I thought it over. Even if I did wind up wanting to go again, was there really a problem with that? I decided that I didn't think so. “All right, that sounds reasonable.”

“Lucky…” I heard Damien mutter.

Soon enough, the room cleared out and the three made their way back to their homes. Pocket helped me clamber up into his bed, then I slid under the soft covers.

“So Phillip, what did you think of tonight?”

“It was…very interesting. Not in a bad way, of course. But…”

“But what?”

I sighed. “How do you do it? How are you so comfortable with your sexuality? Until you mentioned it earlier, the thought of being involved in an orgy would've never even occurred to me. It would've made me feel disgusting merely thinking about it, yet I loved every second. I don't know how to feel.”

He shuffled closer to me and lightly placed his hand on my shoulder. “Phillip, those sort of emotions are normal when it comes to your sexual lifestyle. You'll question if what you're doing is wrong and if there's something wrong with you as a person, but soon you'll realize that you're only thinking that because of what society tells you about what a gentleman should be.”

My eyes widened and turned to Pocket as he continued.

“As a lad growing up, I became more and more interested in sexual activity, but because of what my mother and father told me to be like, I believed that I was just perverted and that I should ignore how I felt. I soon grew wiser as I became a man and carefully explored more taboo subjects, and realized that there is nothing wrong with wanting to have sex. It isn't what one does in the sheets that makes them a gentleman, but rather what one does in the streets.”

I quietly listened and thought about everything he said.

“I've never told anyone that story, Phillip. You're the only person that I trust enough to share that with. I don't want you telling anyone else, alright?”

I nodded and smiled softly at him. “Don't worry, dear friend. Your secret is safe with me.”

Pocket cupped my face in his hand and gently kissed me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around him.

“Thank you,” he whispered and snuggled close to me. I gladly snuggled him back.

“You're welcome.”

I no longer cared if Pocket regularly participated in group sex, and I no longer cared if I sometimes had dirty thoughts and fantasies. In the end, we’re still the same people: an eccentric, animal loving gentleman and a soft spoken, polite lad. The amount of lovemaking we did or didn't do doesn't change any of that. I'm glad that I took up Pocket’s offer. I was a bit smarter now because of it.

I was about to thank him, but saw that he had already fallen asleep. I couldn't help but let out an “aww”. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I silently chuckled and soon slipped into slumber as well, dreaming of all the events of that night with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! I put a lot of work into this fic, and I'm happy with the end result. I hope you are, too. Comments and advice are always appreciated.


End file.
